


Oddly Compatible

by MrFox



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: ... oh and a bit of sadness, Action/Adventure, All the Skyrim cast!, Blood and Gore, Civil War, Conflict, Cyrodiil, Dragons, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, High Rock, Humor, Interspecies Romance, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sovngarde, The marvelous Skyrim lore!, Theft, Werewolves, icky disgusting wretched underground denizens, just a bit..., the daedric princes ayy, the war ends yaaaayy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFox/pseuds/MrFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 4th Era, 201 Century, the prophecy foretold the coming of the next dragonborn--</p>
<p>What.</p>
<p>There's five of them?</p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p>Join the adventures of four mismatched adventurers as they seek thrill and excitement in the cold lands of Skyrim. What at first seemed like a casual picnic by the borders of the Nordic land took a sour turn as they are captured and forced against their will to the chopping block in Helgen. </p>
<p>As the four friends pray to the divines that their life will not end so quickly, they receive help from an unlikely foe that threatens the existence on Nirn. </p>
<p>One challenge after another and the four friends soon found themselves fated to be the saviours of mankind as they battle against all odds while encountering their own personal difficulties.</p>
<p>As the Civil War approaches, so does the impending doom bound to fall upon Skyrim. </p>
<p>Can the merry band of friends step up to the challenge? Or will they break and scatter?</p>
<p>Most importantly, how will they react to another Dragonborn that shows up at their doorstep?</p>
<p>(Hehe... I've always wanted to write this.. fingers crossed this works!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and recently started playing Skyrim again.
> 
> What can I say? I love the story and adventure, even though I've played it countless of times in the past with different characters I created and finally put into this fanfic! I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Skyrim! The land with cold ales and colder Nords!
> 
> Once they arrived at the border nearing Skyrim after leaving the Imperial City, the four adventurers managed to smuggle themselves into the cold, harsh Nordic land and were immediately met with a bad fate.
> 
> At least they had a picnic first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And welcome to the first chapter of my fanfic! I love this game to pieces and I've had this idea for a while now.
> 
> It's been nagging at me since I first finished the main storyline back in 2013 and 3 years later, I was finally inspired (and managed to force myself out of laziness) to write this story! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: The Elder Scrolls series and Skyrim does not belong to me and is rightfully Bethesda's :)

“Do you have it?” 

“Shush! I have to concentrate!” A gruff voice said.

“You’ve been concentrating for hours now…. Meeshara is getting hungry.”

“I almost have it! Be patient will you? Stupid rug…” The voice spoke again.

“This is takin’ ages. Give me that damned bow, you green boulder!” A harsh, Nordic woman spoke as she yanked the long bow from the Orc’s huge hands. He merely groaned and folded his arms, slowly laying his back against the tree. The young Nord woman gave the Orc a mean look before focusing on the elk a few feet before them, her arms raised and the arrow aimed at the mammal’s head. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, her fingers extending the string as the quiver was locked between her index finger and thumb. A young Breton woman and a male Khajiit sat still as they observed the Nord woman about to strike the elk.

The woman smiled and released the arrow. The whirring sound echoed throughout the forest, followed by a small yelp of an animal, then a thud. Her three companions cheered with joy and quickly stood up, applauding their friend’s success. The Nord merely gave a small shrug and smug smirk before handing the bow to the Orc.

“And that, Gro-Mashu, is how you earn your dinner.” She said to the Orc, a grin forming on her face. The Orc merely huffed and waved a hand at the Nord.

“Arrogance will not get you far, Lami. Keep in mind, I gather more firewood and catch more salmon than you, you dwarf!” 

“D-Dwarf?! Why I oughta— Please keep in mind, the shortest among us all is LeBlanc over there!” Lami exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger to the Breton woman who was dragging the elk they earned to their spot. She lifted her head, a part of her obsidian hair covering her face.

”Were you…Talking about me?” She asked, her voice gentle as ever. Lami merely scoffed whereas Gro-Mashu gave a hearty laugh. “As innocent as an infant! LeBlanc, were you really too busy dragging that elk to listen to this Nord’s babble?” Gro asked as he motioned a hand to Lami. LeBlanc merely stared at the two before smiling and dropped the elk to the ground. “Oh, you two…You really shouldn’t ask me such questions. You know how deaf to the world I become when I’m occupied.” She said softly. The Khajiit observed LeBlanc for a while before placing a hand on her shoulder. “Which is why Meeshara is here. To assist LeBlanc in her time of need.” The feline said with a smile. 

LeBlanc merely giggled while Gro-Mashu and Lami cringed in disgust. “You two need to get a room! How about that lake over there? You both could drown while giving each other compliments!” Lami exclaimed with a small frown on her chapped lips. The Breton and Khajiit flat out ignored the young woman, too busy chatting happily with each other. Enraged by her companions’ treatment towards her, she had half of mind to march over there and shove them into the river.

The Orc anticipated this and quickly reprimanded the short, Nord woman, ruffling up her dirty blonde hair with his large hand.

“Patience, Hot-Headed One. Let these two bask in each other’s company. Gods knows how much they need each other after what they have been through.” Gro-Mashu said, a small smile lingering on his lips—however a bit difficult to make out from the tusks protruding out of his mouth—and soon released the Nord woman. As he made his way to the elk and proceeded to drag the heavy mammal with ease to the chopping block, Lami could not help but release a heavy sigh. The Orc was too soft. Too kind. Too.. forgiving. Whereas the Khajiit was too loyal and too caring. LeBlanc, the Breton from High Rock? Too naïve. Too soft for the journey that awaits them. She is a Nord in both soul and body, so naturally she is stronger, tougher, and meaner than two thirds of her companion. What she did not expect was the Orc. Given their stereotypical remarks, this one is far different from his brethren that the group sometimes pass by while on their little adventure. The Orcs are vicious creatures—dangerous if you cross them—whereas the one that is butchering their game is so… kind? What made him into a softie like this? Or was he always like this? Lami’s train of thought was interrupted when LeBlanc gently placed a hand on the Nord woman’s shoulder, giving the flesh beneath it a small yet firm squeeze. Green eyes turned to the Breton woman, staring into the pale blue ones.

LeBlanc always wore a smile. Even when she contracted Ataxia that prevented her hands from doing simple things such as holding a spoon properly before it slips between her weak-jointed fingers. If Lami herself contracted such disease, she would be frustrated. No. This girl, weak as she looks and kind as she is, she is a fighter and toughens herself through everything that the harsh land throws at her. Even if the things thrown at her are skeevers that took a whole lot of time than needed to exterminate. She still blames herself for swinging her iron sword too late and went and got herself diseased by a skeever bite eventhough in reality they were clearly outnumbered by the swarming pack of skeevers. It still makes Lami wonder how three out of four of the group survived the rat battle healthy as ever while one of them is suffering from that damned disease. 

“My dear friend. Why are you so quiet? It is not normal to see you so… speechless. Something on your mind?” LeBlanc asked oh so gently before giving the Nord woman another one of her signature smile. Lami gave a small smile of her own before leaning up and ruffled the black mane on the Breton woman. “Just thinkin’ about home, Blanc. I just can’t wait to see Helgen again. I hope they still sell that juniper berry ale at the inn.” At the mention of ale, the Breton woman's eyes twinkled a bit in excitement. It is amusing to find out a Daggerfall nobility enjoys the taste of Nord brewed ale rather than wine fermented from the highest quality Jazbay grapes. The blonde woman stifled a laugh before standing up and made her way to the hardworking Orc who seemed to have trouble skinning the large elk.

 

-Two Months Ago-

_"Skyrim?" LeBlanc asked Gro-Mashu while looking up from her bowl of beef stew. The large, green Orsimer before her gave a small nod as the corner of his lips tugged into a small smirk. The Breton woman gave an uncertain look as her fingers fiddled with the wooden spoon between her thumb and index finger. She has heard of Skyrim. The cold lands. Danger awaiting travelers at every turn. The rumour of a war rising between the Nords and the Imperials. Yeah. Definitely sounds like the perfect place for sightseeing. As if sensing her incoming nagging, the large Orc raised his hand to stop the Breton from uttering a word. The gesture silenced LeBlanc but it did not stop the frown that made its way on her lips. Gro-Mashu looked to the side and whistled for the grey furred cat that stood hunched over a table spilled with sheets of papers and empty inkwells. The Khajiit's ears perked at the call and he slowly lifted his head to turn to look over at his friend. The cat creature gave a small purr that rumbled in his throat before he advanced towards the Orc and Breton. A pawed hand reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a piece of wrinkled paper before placing it on the wooden table. "This one received this flyer from a wandering merchant from Skyrim. It is crudely made.. very poor quality and damaged by the cold winds but still readable. It tells of the Bard's College at Solitude, the one ruled by High King Torygg. It seems the college is accepting new students. This one is fairly interested in the offer and wishes to attend said college.."_

_"And I'm planning on visiting my cousins at Largashbur. Near Riften." "The city of thieves?" LeBlanc said in a surprised voice as her eyes widened in shock. To be near a city so dangerous and deceitful.. it is incomprehensible. Gro-Mashu gave a soft sigh before reaching a hand to his face and removed his monocle from his left eye. Somehow, the sight of a big, scary Orc brute with a small, circular piece of glass perched by his blind eye made the Orc less.. intimidating. A gold eye stared intently at the worried Breton before him whose stew is gradually becoming colder and more saturated with flakes of fat. "I know you worry, LeBlanc, but I assure you, this stronghold is clear of thieves and miscreants.. other than the friendly neighbourhood giants." Gro-Mashu said with a confident smile. The Breton woman gave a larger frown than before while she slowly stirred the stew in her wooden bowl. "Even if you vouch safety for your stronghold, how are we ever going to Skyrim? There are paperwork and agreements that needs to be arranged with the immigration office. Plus, what about your own stronghold? At High Rock? And the Black Horse Courier? Meeshara can not just leave his job like that."_

_"You do not need to be worried, LeBlanc." Meeshara said smoothly while grabbing the smaller woman's hand and slowly caressed her knuckles. "Meeshara already informed his uncle. He is good to go for a few months. And Gro-Mashu is granted permission from his Chief. Everything is clear, LeBlanc, only the paperwork remains. This one really hopes that LeBlanc will accompany him in his journey." The Khajiit purred softly as his whiskers raised a bit in the air when his lips curled into a smile. LeBlanc gave a soft sigh before tightening her grip on the Khajiit's hand and then tossed him a small smile. "What ever makes you happy, Meeshara. I.. have always been curious of the land where Ysgramor drove the Snow Elves out. I still wonder if they exist. Maybe they inhabit the underground cities I've read about? While we're in the subject, I have to ask, who is handling our documents?" LeBlanc asked curiously while looking over at Gro-Mashu. The Orc opened his mouth to reply the little Breton's inquiry when a muffled yell from outside distracted him._

_A loud bang startled the three inhabitants in the Dark Horse Courier office. Eyes turned to the door and widened when they saw an enraged Nord woman with messily cropped, blonde hair enter the vicinity with a paper squeezed tightly in her hand. Her rage was clear from the way her face was flushed red all the way down to her freckled neck. She approached the small, round table and tossed the paper to the surface before dropping herself onto a wooden chair. The sudden impact caused a loud creak to emit from the chair's hinges which prompted Meeshara to place a hand on the furniture, in case the Nord woman crashed to the ground._

_"Mammoth's dung! All of 'em! Can't go anywhere without a bit of flaw standing in the way!" Lami said angrily while tossing her arms in the air.The Nord woman gave a loud, frustrated sigh as she slowly slumped down in the chair. The hinges creaked again. Gro-Mashu equipped his monocle and lifted the crumpled paper to read the contents. A small huff escaped from his nostrils when he saw the words 'DENIED' with red ink stamped across the document. Figures. "We could always go some other time.. Probably after the conflict ends?" Meeshara suggested in hopes to lighten the mood. Lami shot the Khajiit a furious glare with her arms crossed over her chest. She frowned at the cat man before turning to Gro-Mashu with a deeper scowl than before. "Well? What do you think? Should you go next or should I negotiate with my fists instead?" Lami said while clenching her fists tightly, popping every joints in her fingers. "Lami!" LeBlanc gave the Nord woman an stern look which was easily ignored by the other woman. Gro-Mashu let out a soft rumble from his throat while his large hand rubbed his rough jaw. Truthfully, he anticipated this sort of response from the office considering how strict they are when it comes to crossing the borders -- let alone entering Skyrim. The Orc gave another sigh and a small shrug before setting the crumpled document back down on the table. "It is unavoidable. The law is stricter now since the Nord uprising. I can't blame them, though. But war is at best left avoided.. the Obvlion Crisis already took too many lives in the past, we do not need another conflict that could tear Tamriel apart."_

_The companions stayed quiet after the old Orc's speech. He has wisdom none of them possess and when he speaks the truth, they listen and abide. However, even with the wise debate presented by Gro-Mashu, it did little to satisfy the Nord woman. She shifted in her seat, leaning forward on the table as she slammed her fists on the wooden surface. The chair creaked louder, followed by a small wobble in the stilts. Blue eyes turned to the chair briefly before diverting back to the Nord woman. "I refuse to accept this, Gro! We've planned this trip for months! I even sent letters to my pa and ma to tell them I'll be coming home soon for the Feast of the Dead! This isn't fair.." Lami said as her voice softened in the end and a sigh escaped her lips. She clicked her tongue and leaned back, feet kicked up on the table. Another creak._

_"Um..." Meeshara said hesitantly while tightening his grip on the chair. Gro-Mashu gave another hum of acknowledgement before removing his monocle and tucked it into his shirt pocket. "I, too, miss the cold air that enshrouds my kin's stronghold. The everlasting autumn leaves that rain from the frail trees in the Rift forests. The large elks that could feed a family of six. But if the law forbids it, we are obliged to comply. We can visit during Frostfall? Hopefully?" This made the Orc receive a disapproving look from the Nord woman. Meeshara switched glances between the furious Nord woman and the calm and collected old Orc before directing his gaze directly to LeBlanc, who was silently eating her thickened stew. To be honest, the Khajiit used the excuse of the Bard's College to take LeBlanc for an adventure. The noble barely experiences the outside world when confined to High Rock, locked in her family mansion's tower and flooded with tutoring and magic tomes that will prepare her for a lifetime of diplomacy and arranged marriage. Meeshara cringed at the thought and thanked the Divines that Gro-Mashu managed to persuade her family into letting her move to Cyrodiil and reside in the Imperial City. If only she knew the amount of care he harbours for her. The Khajiit lets out an unavoidable sigh before tapping his claws against the wooden panel connected to the back of the chair. "Meeshara suggest we take another route.. maybe through Hammerfell? But that may take a considerably huge amount of time. And Meeshara rather arrive at Skyrim before the war erupts." The Khajiit suggested while looking around the table, searching for any signs of approval from his friends. Lami lifted her gaze from the Orc across her and looked up at the ceiling of the room. Another route?_

_Gro-Mashu gave a worried look when he saw the sudden grin that spread across the Nord woman's face. Whatever she is thinking about, he swears to Malacath that it may not be a good idea._

-Present Day-

"I still can't believe you managed to convince me in this suicide mission." Gro-Mashu said while stirring the pot filled with thick broth and chunks of elk and roughly chopped carrots and potatoes. Lami looked up from the fire she has been tending to shoot the Orc and small frown. "We've made it this far, haven't we? We're lucky enough we haven't met any Imperial infantries while crossing the border. Give it a few more days and we'll reach Darkwater Passing. From there on we'll make our way to your stronghold first before traveling to Whiterun. We can stay at my parent's home as we travel the land." Lami explained before grabbing a small bowl and sprinkled some salt into the pot. Gro-Mashu gave a small groan before lightly nudging the bowl away from the boiling pot.

"Too much salt isn't good for you, Lami. You'll get aches in your sides. I have to agree that your plan is.." Gro-Mashu paused a moment to sample his stew before hesitantly continuing "Your plan is rather.. effective in some aspects. But once we return to the Imperial City, the guards will surely arrest us and imprison us. I don't mind being incarcerated, but are you three willing to bear the consequences?" The old Orc said while pointing the wooden ladle to the Nord woman. Lami took the ladle from the much larger hand and began stirring the stew while staring absentmindedly at the mixture in the metal pot. "I've discussed it with the others. They don't mind so as long as they are not led to the chopping block. Quit your worrying, Gro-Mashu. Can you not taste the crisp winter air? We're so close. Rejoice, my friend!" The Nord woman grinned widely at the Orc, eyes twinkling with excitement. The Orc merely stared a her with a blank expression before smiling a bit and ruffled the patch of blonde hair on the woman's hair. "I guess you are.. correct. Quickly finish up cooking. The earlier we dine, the earlier we sleep and continue our walk tomorrow. And Lami? Please don't add any more salt in the broth.. last time you spilled a whole bowl of it, we weren't able to venture for two days because of cramps." The Nord woman shot Gro-Mashu a playful pout which was then followed by a quirky smile and firm nod. The Orsimer gave a relieved sigh before standing up from the fireplace and walked to his tent. He looked to the riverbed and smiled fondly as he watched Meeshara staring wide eyed at the magelight LeBlanc conjured from between her palms. The couple were talking softly with each other so none of their conversation were comprehensible to the Orc. Once he arrived at his tanned hide tent, he settled down on his sleeping bag and pulled out a leather bounded book before quickly scribbling into the pages with a stick of charcoal.

'The children are well and happy. So far, my journey has been quite exhilarating. I guess I still function well despite being so old in Orc years. Lami's cooking is geeting better.. if only she mastered the art of salt rationing. Meeshara confessed to me that he is grateful I brought LeBlanc along the journey and is excited to learn more about quote "this mysterious, short, Breton princess" unquote... in his own words. My only concern is towards LeBlanc. Her Ataxia is gradually healing but at times the brittleness in her joints prevents her from doing any hard work. She told me one starry night while quietly sobbing, that she felt useless. I comforted her and gave her a blue mountain flower to munch on. Hopefully the makeshift potions we made while on our journey can help soothe the little Breton, even just for a bit of relief.

Overall, I am at peace.' Gro-Mashu stared blankly at the page of his journal before his good eye wandered to the ring that hung on a black ribbon which served as his mark. A sad smile formed on his lips and his hand slowly wrote the last sentences before he closed the journal and went for dinner. 

'I wish I could have brought you along, Sasha. You would have loved Skyrim. May Malacath preserve me.'

That night, Lami laid against a tree stump with a lute between her arms. Her head laid against the neck of the lute as she slept quietly. Gro-Mashu slept on his bed of pelts and sleeping bag, his hands laid on his chest where his journal was safely secured. Soft snores escaped from the old Orc which Meeshara and LeBlanc quietly made fun of. The couple sat by the riverbed while staring at their sleeping companions before turning to the river where they soaked their feet in the cool water. Both could barely sleep when their minds are occupied with the thoughts of tomorrow. The adventure that awaits them. Once seemed dangerous and frightening to the little Breton, she slowly accepted Skyrim's beauty and magical wonders that surrounded them in the forest they made camp in. Even with her ailment, the others still consider her an important asset and rely heavily on her when it comes to finding the way point to their path, lighting their journey when they venture at night, and shooting down games with her bow and arrow (before she was contracted with Ataxia). What boosted her confidence even further was the endless encouragement from Meeshara and his constant worrying for her. In all honesty, she think the Khajiit may have a thing for her. Or could it be her imagination?

"I know it's technically illegal.. but I am still glad, nonetheless, that I came along for this journey. I can't imagine the boredom I'll be faced working alone at the news office with your uncles.. Not that I don't appreciate their company! They're fine Khajiits! What I meant was--" Meeshara gave a small chuckle before shaking his head at the young woman. "This one understands her. Do not worry. At times, Meeshara gets bored working at the office as well. What not with the mundane tasks of sorting papers and imprinting the daily news on each sheet. But a beggar cannot be a chooser." The Khajiit looked forward as he kicked his feet lightly in the peaceful stream. "Meeshara.. I have to ask. Why do you like spending time with me? You could be asleep now, yet you chose to spend the time staring at the twin moons with me. Any reason at all?" LeBlanc asked while grabbing her hair tie and released her shoulder length, ebony hair. Blue eyes softened at the graceful sight of the gentle Breton beside the Khajiit. He fought back the urge to hold her hair and run his fingers through it in fear she will feel uncomfortable from such gesture. Meeshara gave a soft sigh before leaning back on his hands and looked up at the starry sky.

"You could say Meeshara is intrigued by you."

"Intrigued? Am I that interesting?"

"No. You are not interesting in any way whatsoever." The Khajiit looked over at the flustered Breton and shot her a wicked grin. LeBlanc gave a small frown and lightly shoved at the cat's shoulder. "You're quite mean, aren't you? Keep this up and I'll spend more time with Gro-Mashu!" Meeshara gave a false sad look before sighing dramatically. "Oh! The horrors! A day without the Breton? How could I ever survive?" The Khajiit said jokingly while placing a hand over his heart in an impression that he was hurt. LeBlanc laughed joyfully at the act Meeshara presented, lightly clapping her hands to applaud him for his 'marvelous acting'. Meeshara's ears perked up at a distinct sound from within the forest. He gently placed a hand over the Breton's mouth and placed a finger to his own lips. Blue eyes scanned the area, picking up any oddities in the forest with the help of his enhanced night vision. LeBlanc looked around the forest as well while she slowly reached for the sheathe connected to her belt and slowly unsheathed her iron sword. A loud crunch sound emitted from deep within the forest followed by muffled sounds of yelling and metal clashing. Could it be..?

Both Khajiit and Breton scrambled to their feet and donned on their boots before rushing to their friends and apologetically gave them a rude awakening. Lami was startled from her sleep and was immediately given her pack and gears by LeBlanc. Her hazy, green eyes turned to the side and found Meeshara whispering something to Gro-Mashu which made the Orc immediately awaken and start gathering his belongings. "Are you two high on skooma or somethin'? What in Oblivion is going on?!" Lami demanded angrily while slipping on her pack and put on her fur cape and hood. LeBlanc grabbed a bucket of water and doused the fire with it, extinguishing the fireplace before she went to Lami and handed her half of their pack to even the carry weight for both of them. "We heard a commotion from the forest. The sound is getting closer."

"And is bound to arrive any time." Gro-Mashu said, his deep voice still laced with sleep. Meeshara helped her elder Orc in carrying more of their pack while helping the Orc slip on his fur cape and knapsack. The green Mer looked to the forest and stared at it for the longest time while his hand was ready by his Orcish battle axe which laid at his side. Meeshara twirled with a steel dagger in his right hand while his left hand was ready with his sharp, feline claws. LeBlanc stood by Lami's side with one hand engulfed in flame and the other gripping an iron sword whereas the Nord woman brandished a wooden shield and steel sword. Silence engulfed the forest save for the crickets chirping and water sloshing in the gentle stream. "Meeshara." Gro-Mashu said quietly to the Khajiit, motioning him forward. The Khajiit complied and took several steps ahead of the group as he listened intently while his eyes scanned the are.

Silence.

And then a thud.

And finally frantic footsteps approaching the group of adventurers.

"They are approaching.. the smell of soldiers judging by the wind that blew their scent this way. Retreat the opposite way!" Meeshara said while turning to his group of friends. His eyes widened when he found a member missing. "LeBlanc?" the Khajiit called out gently. Lami turned to her side before looking around in panic and lowered her sword and shield. "I swear she was just beside me! LeBlanc?!" Lami called out worriedly for the Breton. Gro-Mashu frowned and harshly hushed the Nord woman. "You're going to give us away! She probably went into the forest. Let's move now before she gets lost!" The Orc walked forward and entered the forest behind their camping ground, his gold eye searching for the missing Breton. A quiet snap of a twig turned his attention to the side. The Orc smiled and was about to lightly scold the Breton when a heavy weight landed mercilessly on his shaven head, immediately knocking the consciousness out of the old Orc. Meeshara screeched angrily at the sight of his fallen friend before charging towards the unknown assailant but was soon knocked to the ground, along with Lami while unsavory cusses spewed out of the Nord woman's mouth. Her fight was soon ended when she was bounded by the wrists and ankles with a sturdy rope before she was gagged with a thick cloth tied around her head. Meeshara screamed loudly in agony which caught Lami's attention. She lifted her head from the ground and screamed loudly from behind the gag when she saw the Khajiit's claws carelessly hacked off with a steel war axe by two more unknown assailants. She wriggled beneath her captor to free herself from the restraints but was repaid with beatings by more assailants that emerged from the shadows. Soon, the pain she experienced slowly became numb as her consciousness drifted in and out. Before her vision completely blacked out, she saw Meeshara shouting at an elderly man dressed in a red themed armor with LeBlanc perched on his shoulder. Green eyes focused in on the emblem embedded on the chest plate and widened slightly in shock.

A dragon in a diamond-like structure.

The Imperial Army.

May the Divines have mercy on their souls.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll post the story soon but for now I'll do a cheesy bio of the Dragonborn..s

#1 Gro-Mashu:

\- Orsimer  
\- 40  
\- Orc stronghold in High Rock  
\- Efficient hunter and avid lover of ale and poetry  
\- BIG softy

#2 Meeshara:

\- Khajiit  
\- 29  
\- Imperial City, Cyrodiil  
\- Former Black Horse Courier employee  
\- Lovestruck kitty cat

#3 LeBlanc:

\- Breton  
\- 25  
\- Daggerfall, High Rock  
\- Nobility  
\- Suffers from Ataxia and extreme shyness

#4 Lami:

\- Nord  
\- 27  
\- Imperial City, Cyrodiil  
\- Headstrong and... strong  
\- Misses Skyrim dearly


End file.
